1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of solar-powered fluid heating systems, and more particularly to a novel solar-powered system having a photovoltaic collector which includes a novel resistance heating element/tank flush water heater adaptor and energy conversion controller which incorporates microprocessor control having improved efficiency and safety features.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been a conventional practice to employ commercially solar-powered water heating systems, which utilizes an array of photovoltaic cells for converting solar energy to a heated fluid, such as water or the like. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such prior assemblies, such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,480. The problems and difficulties stem largely from the fact that many of the prior solar-powered water heating systems are unduly complicated, because the systems require an array of separate or independent resistance heaters to track the optimal power output parameters of a photovoltaic array. Also, such an assembly is susceptible to component breakdown due to the constant switching of inefficient large power relays. The large operational power requirements of this constant switching produces significant operational losses so that the efficiency of the assembly is greatly reduced. Additionally, systems were limited to installation on electric water heater storage tanks.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a solar energy system having a solar controller which converts solar radiation into a heated liquid, such as water, by means of a resistance water heating element that provides improved efficiency, safety, and adaptability for all forms of water storage tanks while retaining the ability to flush sediment from tanks as a part of routine maintenance.